In recent years, as a stator for a rotary electric machine, rotary electric machines have been proposed which employ segment coils. For example, a stator for a rotary electric machine described in JP-A-2013-27174 includes a stator core assembly formed by inserting slot coils into slots in the stator core, and a base plate assembly formed by housing connection coils that connect slot coils of the same phase of the stator core in a base plate. The connection coils are joined to the slot coils of the same phase that are inserted into the slots in the stator core and an inner connection coil and an outer connection coil configuring the connection coil are joined to each other by a pin.
In the stator for a rotary electric machine described in JP-A-2013-27174, since the inner connection coil and the outer connection coil are separately provided, a process of joining the inner connection coil to the outer connection coil with the pin is required.
In contrast, there is provided a stator for a rotary electric machine described in WO. 2015/151615 in which an inner connection coil and an outer connection coil configuring a connection coil are funned by press-forming a single sheet-like conductor or the like, the connection coils are uniformly arranged in a circumferential direction, and then a base plate and the connection coil are integrally molded by a resin mold.
However, in the stator for a rotary electric machine described in WO. 2015/151615, since the annular base plate and the connection coils are molded together, a large scale manufacturing facility is required and further, it is difficult to manufacture a relatively large base plate at once while maintaining the position accuracy of the connection coil.